clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
George Maxwell
George Maxwell (才堂 不志人 Saidō Fushihito) is the biological father of Lynn (Alyssa Hale) and her twin (who may be Bates), and is the main antagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Appearance George Maxwell wears a bloody lab coat over a black shirt and pants with black gloves and shoes. As he keeps his face hidden behind a red Hannya mask as well his outfit, it's unclear about his actual appearance. He also wields a giant, bloody hatchet as a weapon of choice. Background The oldest son of the noble Maxwell Family, George held a reputation as being a science genius, and lived up to that, given the fact that he had worked at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab and ousted Allen Hale out of his position as one of the top lab technicians. Allen became envious of George's brilliance and wealthy family. In 1982, George had baby twins, one of them named Lynn, whom he buried alive because he believed in the supposed Maxwell Curse, although Allen, in revenge, dug up one of them and save Lynn (Alyssa). George hatched his Cerebral Toxin plan as revenge against all of humanity. However, George went insane due to the toxin implanted in the statue sent by Allen, as Allen wanted George to fall. He turned into a psychopathic killer and, not only started to kill, he supposedly released the zombies. Because of this, George is virtually dead. Drama CD At some point, prior to the game's events, he stalked Ashley Tate, who was coming home from school. He eventually caught her and injected her with Cerebral Toxin, turning her into a zombie. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' George himself only appears in Chapter 3 and is the first stalker that Alyssa encounters as she wanders around the lab. After avoiding/dispatching him after his first encounter, Alyssa encounters him again in the office in the second floor, looking down at a wall. When Alyssa tries to talk to him, George turns around and claims that she was never "supposed to have been born", before attempting to kill her. Later, after Allen Hale unlocks the door to the Lab Director's Office, George's hatchet is heard dragging outside just before he enters the room. This prompts Allen to move Alyssa into the safety of the office. After Philip Tate, the lab director, also entered the room, the trio supposedly had a "conversation". When Alyssa enters the basement shrine, George was confronting Allen, who admits to being jealous of George himself as well as being the cause of his insanity. After Allen reveals that Alyssa really is George's biological daughter, George himself attempts to kill Alyssa, only for Allen to shoot him in the stomach with a pistol. After Allen reveals that he used the Golden Statue in an attempt to bring down George instead of Alyssa before collapsing, George rises in a final attempt to kill his biological daughter. However, Alex Corey steps into the room in time and shoots George with his shotgun, killing him for good. George's corpse is presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Gameplay As the third and final stalker, George's weapon of choice is a giant hatchet, which creates an audible traction on the ground to indicate his approach. Unlike the other stalkers, George can come into the area where the player is at random if they take too long to do an important action, similar to Scissorman in Clock Tower. Whenever Alyssa/Bates encounters George, or if he enters the room where they are, he will stalk her/him relentlessly until they find any means to incapacitate or evade him. Should Alyssa/Bates come into contact with George, this will trigger a Panic: Alyssa/Bates will stand still in fear as George prepares to slice her/him. *If the player succeeds, Alyssa will jump out of the way as George strikes down; as Bates, he will kick George in the groin before he has the chance. *If the player fails, George will successfully attack Alyssa/Bates, killing her/him, resulting in a Dead End. As Alyssa, she can incapacitate George with a chair, a fire extinguisher, or a simple object (the latter of which requires two hits); Bates can do so with a shotgun (requires two shots), a machine gun, or a fully charged shot from the unlockable Milicana. As Alyssa, she can also evade George in a hiding spot, such as a locker or a bathroom stall. Alternate endings *If the player confronts George as Bates in his second encounter, George will turn around and say, "You weren't supposed to have been born..." before striking down an unsuspecting Bates, killing him, resulting in Ending F. Trivia *Maxwell wears a dark red Noh Hannya mask. Traditionally, Hannya masks represent the spirit of a woman, turned evil as a result of envy. Although George is male, the mask could still represent the envy he felt after he was forced to bury the twins, or represent the envy of Allen and/or Shannon Lewis. The color dark red in Noh theater represents true demons. *His appearance is an indirect reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series. *It's implied in-game that George and his family were involved in occult rituals, but this is unconfirmed. *The cover of the localized game implies he is also known as "Ghosthead", although he is not called that in-game.http://clocktower.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clock_Tower_II_backside.jpg *He is not related to Helen Maxwell. External links * Maxwell stalking Alyssa * Maxwell stalking Alyssa * Maxwell stalking Alyssa Gallery Mask.png|Hannya mask. Colored art GH.png|Art. CT2cast.png|Art. Wall2.jpg|Wallpaper. Maxwell - Intro.png|Maxwell in the intro. George1.gif|Alyssa: "Excuse me..." George2.gif|George Maxwell: "You weren't supposed to have been born..." Maxwell1.gif|"Everyone must die!" Maxwell2.gif|Maxwell approaches Alyssa. Maxwell3.gif|Allen shoots Maxwell. MaxwellRise.gif|Maxwell attempts to kill Alyssa. BatesF2.png|George in Endings G and F. Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Maxwell, George Category:Clock Tower 2 Stalkers Category:Deceased